There has been known a vehicular power transmitting apparatus including an electrically controlled differential portion in which controlling an operating state of an electric motor connected to rotary elements of a differential mechanism controls a differential state between a rotation speed of an input shaft connected to a drive-force source, and a rotation speed of an output shaft. For instance, a vehicle drive apparatus disclosed in Patent Publication 1 represents one example of such a structure. With such a vehicle drive device, the differential mechanism is comprised of, for instance, a planetary gear unit and performs a differential action. In this case, a major part of drive power delivered from a drive-force source is mechanically transferred to the drive wheels, and remnant drive power of the drive-force source is electrically transferred from a first electric motor to a second electric motor by using an electrical path. This allows the differential state to be electrically controlled, i.e. a shifting ratio of the electrically controlled differential portion is appropriately altered, which allows the vehicle to run with the drive-force source maintained at an optimum rotating state, enabling improvement in fuel consumption.    [Patent Publication 1] Japanese Patent Publication 2006-94617A    [Patent Publication 2] Japanese Patent Publication 2004-208417A    [Patent Publication 3] Japanese Patent No. 3841296    [Patent Publication 4] Japanese Patent Publication 2006-213149A